Bruce's legacy
by Fullmetal Knight
Summary: What SHOULD have happened at the end of Battle For The Cowl. Jason Todd joining the side of good against the evil of Gotham.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the Batman titles. They are owned by whoever.....I am just having fun with an idea I had. Don't hate me for it.**

_What if Jason Todd had taken Dick Grayson's hand and turned good instead of falling to his apparent death? What if he had changed for the better and decided to aid The Bat-Family?_

Jason groaned as he tried to crawl to the top of the ledge where he was dangling for dear life, as blood was all over his face. He had lost to Nightwing, Dick Grayson, and even Jason had to admit that Dick had won this Battle For The Cowl. As Jason felt himself slipping more he saw Nightwing approach. Jason closed his eyes sadly for a moment. Dick had every right to take revenge and let Jason die now. After all Jason had taunted that he had killed Tim and even earlier he had shot Damian in the chest. But to Jason's surprise he saw Dick reach for him. This was truly shocking for Jason anyway.

"The fight is over, Jason. Take my hand! You have no choice." Dick shouted to Jason as the second former Robin shook his head at Nightwing.

"But I **do **have a choice." Jason said as he narrowed his eyes at Nightwing. Jason was still sore from the recording Dick had dared to show in the battle. Jason knew that Dick had done it to anger him, to enrage the former Red Hood so Dick would have a better chance at fighting Jason, since his anger would screw up his ability to fight and make him sloppy. But still, it had been low for Grayson to do it.

"Don't do it! You can reform! I'll see to that!" Dick shouted to Jason. It hurt Dick to see Jason like this, near death when Dick could help him. Sure Dick never liked the kid when he took his place as Robin, but then Dick knew that Jason at least deserved it after he proved himself. But when hearing of what The Joker did to Jason had hurt Dick, since Jason had been starting to grow as a little brother of sorts. But then Tim came and this time Dick didn't make the mistake of not knowing the kid and it had seemed things would be right.

"What's the matter Dick? Don't want my **blood** on your hands? Well, it's to late!" Jason sneered at Dick as he tried to crawl once more. Jason almost felt saddened that Dick was trying to save him. Why would Dick want to save the failure Robin? The one who hadn't been good enough to be a proper successor to the almighty Dick Grayson.

"Take it now, Jason. Take my hand!" Dick shouted loudly as he tried to stay focused. As much as Dick hated to admit it, Jason was family. He was part of the Bat Family. He had been a Robin but had fallen into the pits of darkness of hate and revenge. And even Dick started to believe that Jason had finally snapped into insanity. but still, anyone was redeemable. Even Jason. Dick had to believe that Jason could come back to the light. Jason was part of the only family Dick had now. Bruce had died. That had hurt Dick so much. Dick couldn't stand to lose someone he could consider a brother someday.

Jason was about to say his next words when Nightwing jumped closer and took his hand by force. Dick then said. "Bruce wouldn't want this Jason....he'd want you to fight alongside us once more....please...." Jason closed his eyes at that moment and nodded as he slowly started to climb up and was back on his knees as Dick then helped him up and whispered. "It'll be okay.....it'll be okay Jason....."

~Two weeks later~

Silence. That was what it was as Tim Drake stood there with a frown upon his face. "You can't be serious Dick...." Damian only grinned as he heard Tim. Damian was Robin now. Tim was no one. No one important. Damian had finally achieved his life long dream of winning the title of Robin. It had been simple. Drake would have eventually had to outgrown it since he was 17 now. Also in the room were Barbara Gordon, also known as Oracle. Stephanie Brown was there in her Spoiler get-up. Cassandra Cain was there as she wore her Batgirl outfit, minus the cowl. Selina was also there as she wore her Catwoman outfit. Alfred was in the corner as he watched intently. Dick had called them here for an important meeting. They all turned to the man behind the chair as he turned around and stood up.

Dick Grayson.

No longer Nightwing.

He had accepted the title. He had won the Battle For The Cowl.

Dick looked at them as he said calmly. "First of all Tim, you aren't my student. You are my equal here Tim. That's a bigger role then what Damian has." Damian seemed to growl at that as Dick ignored him. He turned to the group and said calmly. "I assume you all know why you are all here." Oracle only frowned.

"I assume it's to stop the chaos in Gotham." She said.

Dick nodded and turned as he clicked a button and a picture came up. It wasn't exactly the best shot but it was the best he had. "Yes. You see.....it appears there is a new Black Mask. Even though the first one was killed by Selina here." Selina nodded slowly. "And while this Battle for the Cowl was happening, he took the opportunity to manipulate a gang war between Two-Face and Penguin. They were both forced out of Gotham by Black Mask. Now the man is in control." Dick then clicked another button as the screen went black and he turned to the people in the Cave. "What I am saying is that we are in hell right now, fighting for Gotham. And I can't have my team arguing amongst themselves." He turned to Tim and Damian, who both looked the other way at seeing Dick's disappointed face.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Selina asked calmly as Dick smiled at hearing her.

"What I am suggesting is to.....be more organized. Work as a unit against Black Mask and take back this city, before it destroys itself. But there is another issue that must be addressed." Dick clicked a button one more as a picture came up of the new Azrael.

Cassandra seemed to tense and whispered. "Azrael...." She remembered meeting Jean-Paul Valley and befriending him.

Dick shook his head slowly. "No. A new comer who has taken the Azrael title for himself. His name is Michael Washington Lane. His tactics are....deadly." He then looked back at the screen for a moment and said. "But I see potential for a new ally for us. So another objective is getting to meet this Azrael and getting him to work **with** us." Everyone seemed to nod at that.

Spoiler then asked. "So what about this organizing business?" Dick nodded slowly. "I'm getting there Stephanie. Just give me a moment." Stephanie nodded as she heard Dick.

The new Batman sighed and said. "What I am suggesting is that while Damian has taken the role of Robin, Tim should become someone else." Tim seemed pissed off as he heard that.

"Dick! This is all I have! I have nothing besides the mission! You can't take Robin from me!" Tim shouted as Damian smirked lightly. Dick narrowed his eyes at Damian and then looked at Tim. Dick sighed and walked over to Tim as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tim listen to me. I know this is all you have. I know that.....you have lost so much for the mission. But Damian needs guidance. Or else he will kill someone else on the streets. And do you think Bruce wants us to just shun Damian? Like it or not we are all brothers in this. You, me, and Damian...." Tim sighed and nodded.

"But what am I going to do?" Tim asked, more to himself. Dick just smiled and nodded to a case which held a particular costume as he sat back down in the chair.

"You, my little brother, will succeed me as Nightwing. You deserve it." Dick said in a praising tone as Tim nodded slowly. Dick then looked towards Damian and said. "You will learn respect Damian.....which is why I am entrusting you to be trained by ah....someone I think you will be willing to go all out on." Dick smirked as he nodded to Cassandra, who suddenly grinned like a Chesire Cat.

Damian scoffed and said. "I can take a girl on any day." He was then smacked in the back of the head by the for females in the room as Tim chuckled.

Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest and said to Damian. "I will enjoy tutoring you Damian....." She smirked evilly as Damian narrowed his eyes.

Dick then looked and said. "But we will be splitting up in teams and working on certain ends of Gotham." He looked at Tim with a grin and said. "First off Tim, or should I say Nightwing." Tim grinned. "You will be working the West side with Spoiler. I think you'll be a good team." Stephanie smiled at Tim, who smiled back and they high-fived each other. Dick then looked at Cassandra and said. "You will go to the East end, where this Azrael fellow is located and try and convince him to work with us." Cassandra nodded slowly. Dick looked and said. "This Batwoman.....will work in the South end. No one is to confront her soon, plus it appears that she has allies." Everyone nodded slowly as Dick continued talking. "Damian and I can handle the North end of things." Damian grinned and nodded. "As Batman and Robin of course. And Barbara." Oracle looked up at Dick. "You will stay in the Center of Gotham with the Clocktower. You will be handling a more Central like location to coordinate operatives and get back-up if needed with your Birds." Oracle nodded slowly. "And my new operative will be helping Batgirl with the Azrael business. The three of them should be a formidable team."

Selina then walked forward and asked. "Dick....what new operative?" Dick grinned along with Alfred. Dick looked over to the shadows of the Cave and said. "Come out.....Jason."

Everyone gasped as they saw not Jason Todd, but none other then a costume hero.

The Red Robin.

Red Robin grinned under his mask and nodded. "Anything you say Batman." Dick walked forward and put a hand on Red Robin's shoulder.

"I trust you'll be on good terms with Batgirl and Azrael right Red Robin?" Red Robin nodded as he just had that cocky smirk.

"Of course Captain." Red Robin gave a mock salute and walked over as he leaned up against the wall as everyone stared at him. "What?"

Tim just frowned as he narrowed his eyes at Red Robin. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Jason Todd had reformed. "You nearly killed me."

Red Robin sighed and said. "Look Timmy. That was not one of my most oh special moments. But I have changed. For the better.....and I want to have another chance at redemption. I want to be able to go out there and fight alongside my family."

Damian then walked up and said. "You aren't part of this family Todd. You shot me!" Everyone rolled their eyes at hearing the tiny Wayne. Red Robin scoffed.

"You deserved it you punk. But don't worry. I'm sure being in boot camp with Ms. Batgirl will set you straight."

Dick stood up and pulled his cowl over his face as he looked back at them. "Red Robin is a part of this team. Just like you all. He is the only other equal besides Tim." Tim lowered his head for a moment at hearing that. "And he is a brother to us. Bruce took him in. Just like us. He taught Jason and even now Jason wants to help us in the fight against Black Mask."

Selina sighed and said. "Fine. As long as he doesn't get in the way." She turned and walked over to the stairs and walked out. Barbara just nodded. "Fine. See ya guys." Oracle turned and left with Batgirl and Spoiler. All that remained in the room were Alfred, Dick, Damian, Tim, and Jason.

Red Robin looked around at them all for a moment but Tim beat him to the punch.

"I forgive you."

Red Robin seemed to blink at hearing Tim. "You do?"

Tim nodded and said. "You are just like us. Me and Dick. You were a Robin. Well now you sorta are one again but now....you are flying with us other birds once more." Damian just scoffed. Dick and Alfred smiled. Red Robin nodded and put a hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Glad to hear it little brother....."

Batman walked over to the Batmobile and looked back at his Family with a smile as he said. "Let's go to work."

They were Bruce Wayne's legacy.

**A/N: This idea popped into my head of what if Jason had accepted the offer and rehabilitated. And Dick taking charge as Batman while Jason was Red Robin again and Tim as Nightwing. This fic deals with the issue of Family in my opinion. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this. If any of you want me to write a sequel just tell me.**


End file.
